LOTM: Decimation S5 P9/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen in shock at the knight's proposal of their arrest) Alex: Wait what?! Jack: Arrest?! Craig: For what?! ???: You know good and well! You are ALL allies to that evil wizard who has plagued our land for too long! Erin: *Starts to walk up to the knight* Whoa hold up. Wizard? What- ???: *Points sword at Erin's neck* SILENCE WOMAN! YOU WILL SPEAK ONLY WHEN SPOKEN TO! Erin: Excuse me?! Emily: *Whispers* Wow... This IS like Medieval Times. Momo: *Whispers* A bad time to be a girl then. ???: Men! Put these fools in chains at once! Alex: Huh?! Rose: Chains!? Omega: Oh man... Erin: You come anywhere near me and I'll- Izuku: Erin no! Erin: Huh?? Izuku: Trust me. Fighting them might be a bad idea. We should just listen to them for now. ???: I'd listen to the green haired one maiden, for you face the best knights our kingdom has to offer! Erin: *Growls* Alex: You sure about this Deku? Izuku: Positive. Alex: Alright then... Jack: Wait, we're seriously gonna give up? Alex: If it means getting closer to the Stone, then yes. Jack: Fine. Alex: *Goes up to the lead knight* We'll come willing. We won't put up a fight. ???: A wise choice. *Withdraws his sword* Knight #1: Sir! They have undead in they're ranks! Knight #2: Do we chain them up to? Zulu: Are they talking about us? Rottytops: They might be talking about me. Charlie: Well we do stick out like sore thumbs as well Zulu. Zulu: Dammit. Alex: No no, that won't be necessary guys. They're friendly! ???: You expect us to trust someone who commands undead warriors?! Alex: Listen I promise you! We mean you all no harm! And neither do the "undead" members of our group as you call them! They won't hurt anyone I promise! ???: ....... The undead come with us! Keep a close eye on them! They try anything take they're heads! Rottytops: *Whispers* Rude... Charlie: *Whispers* Not like taking the head will do much. Alex: *sigh* Sorry guys. (Moments later the heroes all find chains on they're wrists or around they're necks like Rottytops) Rottytops: You know I could just remove my head and get this off right? Shantae: Rottytops shut up! Knight #3: SILENCE!! Alex: *moves his chains* So where are we going if its all right to ask? ???: You will follow us. You'll be taken to our kingdom for trial. Erin: Great.... Alex: Alright then. ???: *Hops on his horse* Move out! (The Defenders all move forward with the knights as they move slowly so the Defenders can keep up and so they can keep an eye on them) Foxtrot: *Whisper* Dad? I'm scared... Omega: *Whisper* It's okay Fox. We'll be alright. Zulu: *Whisper* Yeah bro. No one's gonna hurt us. Knight #6: Hey! Shut it over there you monsters! Foxtrot: *Whimpers* … Charlie: *Growls* Uraraka: *Whispers* Charlie no. Charlie: *Whispers* But they- Uraraka: *Whispers* Charlie. No. Charlie:.....Fine. Uraraka: *Whispers* Thank you. (The heroes continues walking for awhile. At one point, the lead knight speaks as they continue) ??: You boy. Alex: Huh? Me? ???: What be your name? Alex: My name? ???: Yes. Alex: Oh, umm...Alex. ???: Alex? Alex: Yes sir. Alex Lorthare. ???: Alex. Lorthare. An odd name. Alex: We're from a... VERY far away place. So why did you want to know my name? ???: The king will wish to know who is leading this group for the trial. Alex: I see.... If I may ask, will we be given a chance to defend ourselves in the trial? ???: The king has made it a point to allow ALL criminals a chance to speak. You will have your chance. Alex: Oh, okay then. Erin: Well that's a good sign. Alex: Yeah. Maybe we can convince the King we're innocent. Erin: Hopefully. (After a bit more walking the heroes see off in the distance) Kyle: Whoa... Emily: Its... Its sooo huuuuge. (There the heroes see a GIANT castle! One with several towers and large farm land in front of it. The heroes and the knights walk thought the farm land seeing all the people who were in the middle of working but stop to see the knights passing by with prisoners) Jack: Some crowd. Craig: Yeah. Child: Mommy who are those people? Mother: Go back inside honey. Child: But I wanna see the Knights! Father: Back inside now child! Child: *Sigh* Yes sir... Momo: I don't like the look of this.... (As the heroes continue to notice the stares and concerned stares they are getting, they near the castle gate) ???: OPEN THE GATE!! Gatekeeper: OPEN THE GATE!! (The gate then starts to open up) Jack: This isn't looking good Alex. Alex: Hey, it's okay. It'll be alright, until the dragon swoops down and kills everyone. Jack: Don't jinx it. Alex: Hey it would be cool though. Maybe one of us is a Dragonborn. Erin: Heheheheh. That would be cool. (The knight dismount the horses and lead the heroes inside the kingdom. As they move forward they are noticing the hustle and bustle of the life these people live. Shopping, talking, heading to jobs, black smithing, marketing) Izuku: Wow, this is actually pretty cool! Kyle: Yeah, now that we get a good look at the place. Emily: So awesome! Scott: It looks like a place from those RPGs. Momo: I'd like to see more of this. Sky: We should worry about the trial first off. Alex: Yeah she's right. Hey um where are we going for the trial anyway? ???: The trial will be in the King's throne room. Erin: Throne room? Jack: Ahh first class I see. (After a bit of walking, they soon arrive in front of the door leading into the Kings castle. Most of the knights stayed behind to as to save room and the keep the others from escaping. In but a few moments, the heroes all step into the throne room) Alex: Well, end of the line. Kyle: I hope not. (The throne room is VERY large and wide. The heroes all approach forward. After several steps, seeing all the people currently in the room watching them, the knights all stop. They then take a knee) ???: Long live his royal majesty! King Andrion! Everyone (Except the Defenders) LONG LIVE KING ANDRION! Alex: Uhhh... Erin: I guess that's the king. (The heroes all look over at the man on the throne. He is a man, seeming in his late 40's earlier 50's with brown hair. He looks at the heroes very seriously. Next to him are a pair of knights who have large swords infront of them) Andrion: Paladin Ancelmus. What is it you bring before me? Ancelmus: Prisoners sire. We think they're working for that wizard. Alex: We're really not. Ancelmus: Silence! Andrion: Hmm... Potential allies of Vosorin you say? Erin: Vosorin? Andrion: Rise Paladin. Tell your reason for why you believe this? Ancelmus: *Raises* Eariler today, my patrol passed an area where, nothing was there. But, we later saw a bright flash of light. We return to find to THESE people here! One moment, nothing. The next, a bright light and they appear? It can only be magic! Miles: Its not magic it- Ancelmus: ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU!! Andrion: Hmm... That is a good point. But some of them are children. Ancelmus: Children, maybe. But the perfect evidence is who they have as companions. THEY HAVE THE UNDEAD WITH THEM!! (The people in the room all gasp as they see Omega Rottytops and the rest) Omega: We're not even undead. Charlie: *points at Rottytops* She is, but not us. Rottytops: Gee! Thanks! Ancelmus: What more proof do we need that these people are allies of Vosorin!? He is the source of ALL undead armies that have attacked our kingdom! And if they have undead with them, then they are his allies! (The people all make cries of agreeing with Ancelmus, some saying to lock them all up) Erin: Not good.... Jack: We may need to bust out... Alex: No wait... Just let me talk. The king will give us a chance. Jessica: I hope... Ancelmus: We must punish these dangerous criminals AT ONCE before Vosorin acts put us ALL in peril! Andrion: You, as always, make good points Ancelmus. However, I wish to now hear from their side of the story. Ancelmus: As you wish sire. Alex: Oh, is that our cue? Ancelmus: Yes. You may come up and speak boy. (Alex decides to do that, but as he nears him, the two knights next to him point they're blades at him) Knight #1: BOW YOUR HEAD BEFORE THE KING!! Alex: GAH! *Quickly bows* S-Sorry! Ancelmus: At ease. (the knights lower they're blades) Andrion: Raise your head boy. And tell me. Who are you? Alex: Alex Lorthare sir. Andrion: Alex Lorthare. That is an interesting name. Alex: That's cause... We aren't from around here. Andrion: Then where might I ask that you and your companions hail from? Alex: We-.... We hail from....? (Alex looks at the others who just shrug) Andrion: Where do you come from? Alex: Oh! Oh that's what that means. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts